Warrior on the Moon
by maddi912
Summary: She saw what nobody else saw. She saw what everybody else saw. But no one could see the spark between them. Bellatrix and Luna came from different worlds, but when they meet, it's as if those worlds had never been apart.
1. Chapter 1

Bellatrix raced after Luna through the aisle of glass orbs, shooting spells at the same time. With a flick of her wrist, Luna deflected each hex away from them both. She didn't know why, but Bellatrix didn't even attempt to shoot an unforgivable curse at the young, fleeing girl. Not even an imperius curse could flow out her wand. She didn't try to cast a cruciatus curse, in fear she couldn't muster enough determination and hate for it to work. The strongest curse that she managed to fire was the stunning jinx, which missed her ear by mere centimetres.

"Impedimenta," Bellatrix tried again. The spell hit the girl and Luna slowed down enough to make an easier target. _Levicorpus_, she thought, and at once, Luna was hoisted upside-down with a flash of light. She had finally got her trapped. Luna's wavy blonde hair dangled beneath her, long enough that it slightly brushed the floor. Bellatrix gazed at her face. It was trembling in fear, but her soft, blue eyes held hers and seemed distant, but calm.

"Tell me why I shouldn't kill you right now," Bellatrix ordered. She couldn't believe she even asked that. She should've just killed her there on the spot, whilst she was dangling in the air. "The nargles, they've gotten to your head," Luna replied in her delicate, airy voice. And with that, Bellatrix left her there, alive, and marched away.


	2. Chapter 2

Luna sat huddled in the corner, shivering as the coldness of the cellar walls seeped through the layers of her shirt and tunic. She had only been previously in the nearby stream, fishing for some freshwater plimpies for dinner that night, when darkness flooded the grasslands. They didn't come with the same chilling feeling as with the dementors, but Luna still paused, knee deep in the creek. She was rarely scared, she relied on the fates to keep her going, to keep her alive. She wasn't sure about that now. Ominous cackling surrounded her as death eaters swooped down beside her, wands lazily held in their hands, knowing that Luna wouldn't dare fire.

She would prove them wrong about that. Releasing the plimpies back into the water, Luna grasped at the ends of her skirt, spotted in yellow daises, where she kept her wand strapped to her thigh.

"Hello there, _pretty girl_," one of them sneered down at her as she gripped the wood in her palm with each groove digging into the skin of her hand, toughened from the hours of weaving traps for the plimpies, and faced the death eater in his beady eyes. She wouldn't be taken. At least not without a fight.

"_Stupefy_!" she cried out, not waiting for them to incite her. The gaunt death eater with the greasy face parried her jet of red with a bolt of green.

"Macnair!" shrieked another. "We aren't meant to kill her. We need her alive for Potter and his friends." The one they called Macnair grumbled under his breath about them stealing his fun.

"Let's get this over with then, if there's no use having a little fun with her. _Expelliarmus_." Despite her firm grip on the wand, it flew out, landing delicately in the grimy hand of the death eater facing her. Before she could make a move to bolt, ropes fastened themselves her ankles and she tripped, hands instantly moving to the rope, scrambling to unknot them. That only allowed them to bind her wrists to her ankles, rending her immobile. She pulled, and tugged at the ropes, for any way to loosen them, but that only resulted in the tightening of the restrictions.

The surrounding death eaters sniggered at her struggling against the ropes, simply watching her fight against them, helpless. She could feel the the beginning of tears prickling at the edge of her eyes, but she denied them their freedom. She couldn't let them see she was succumbing to their desires. She had to stay strong. That's what her friends would've wanted.

"_Petrificus totalus_." An ice cold shiver made its way up her spine immobilising her completely. She could only watch as the death eaters gleefully toyed with her. But she was blessed from this torture as she watched a red stream of light hit her before everything went dark.


End file.
